


Avatar: A Subtle Premonition

by oharamari



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, avatar AU, i need more tags, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oharamari/pseuds/oharamari
Summary: “As you all know, there are four natural elements. Water, earth, fire and air. The Avatar, is the master of all four elements. The Avatar is able to control and manipulate the four elements. It is the Avatar's responsibility to restore balance to the world. When the Avatar dies, he is reborn in the next nation in the avatar cycle.”Little did Honoka know.





	1. i. as different as night and day

    “As you all know, there are four natural elements. **Water, earth, fire and air** . The **Avatar** , is the master of all four elements. The Avatar is able to control and manipulate the four elements. It is the Avatar's responsibility to restore balance to the world. When the Avatar dies, he is reborn in the next nation in the avatar cycle.”

    Little did Honoka know.

 

\-----------------

 

    Firebending was a quite fast paced art. Honoka was quite a lazy girl.

    “Fire is the element of power, but you mustn't let the fire control you. Don’t take advantage of the fire, or it will take advantage of you. But, fire is alive. Not just destruction and burning. Don’t let your anger, rage or hatred control you. Self control is the main key to master firebending.” Self control. As if Honoka knew anything about self control.

    “Firebending power comes from the breath, but the chi in your stomach is the source. Firebenders are the only benders who are able to generate their natural element, because firebenders themselves are the fuel source, spark and pressure. If you master to control the flow of your chi, you master firebending.”

    Master Nishikino made it sound so simple. When it really wasn't, to Honoka at least. Thirteen year old Honoka was training with her long time nemesis, and next door neighbor, Maki.

 

    Despite that she was a year younger than Honoka, Maki was a firebending prodigy. Words couldn't describe how good, no, _amazing_ , she was. Her movements were fast and clean. She could generate huge amounts of fire at a very young age. She had mastered self control, she had practically mastered her chi. Honoka on the other hand… well she could generate pathetic puffs of fire? Honoka was already terrible at firebending, training alongside Maki didn’t help.

    Master Nishikino was much harder on Honoka than she was on Maki. Honoka always thought it was just because Maki was her daughter and she wasn’t. But Master Nishikino always kept an eye on Honoka, for she knew something about Honoka that everyone else didn’t, not even Honoka herself.

    

    “Yukiho! You won’t _believe_ what Master Nishikino told me today!” _Oh boy_ Yukiho thought, she immediately covered her ears, nodding every once in awhile to pretend she was paying attention to her sister’s daily whining. “She said that I don’t stay focused enough to control my chi! Who does she think I am? She knows that _control_ and _focused_ are not in my vocabulary! I hate Master Nishikino! I hate firebending! But you know who I hate the **most** ? _Perfect Miss Nishikino Maki!_ And who does she think she is? What gives her the right to make me feel like the most pathetic firebender in the whole entire universe? What gives her the right to make smooth kicks and punches? To have absolutely flawless skills? Yukiho, why does the world hate me?! Why have I, Kousaka Honoka, been cursed?! I need answers, Yukiho! Am I really that bad of firebender?” Yukiho just nodded and then the switch went off. Honoka yelled at her and she knew she did something wrong. “Calm down Honoka! You know I was doing the usual not listening!.” Honoka pouted, “You know, you’re a mean and terrible and rude sister! In all of these years I’ve known you… how-” There it was, Honoka never ever stopped with her loudmouth. Yukiho giggled and went back to covering her ears.

 

    An interesting girl Honoka was. She loved trying new things and learning new things… from her mistakes at least. She was clumsy, she slept in late, never stopped talking, she complained and whined everyday, she ate like a pig, she was fun-loving, and she would do anything to prevent boredom. Once she even ate a bug. Lesson learned: don’t eat bugs even if you’re really, _really_ bored. But she was optimistic and simple minded. She had a different way of thinking about things. She was unique, something you don’t see much in the disciplined children of the Fire Nation. But she had desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve whatever she wanted. Qualities of a true Fire Nation native.

    Maki and Honoka were polar opposites. Maki was quiet and reserved, Honoka was loud and outgoing. Maki was rich, Honoka was jealous. Maki was a good student, Honoka was not. Maki was cool, Honoka was not. Maki was everything Honoka was not and vice-versa. Maki despised Honoka and Honoka had mutual feelings. Yet they were stuck with each other. Their moms always told them to play together (which always ended up in fights), they had to go to school together, they had to train together, and they had to live next to each other.

    “Why do you always look so angry?” Honoka asked on the way to school, “Because I _am_ always angry.” “Why do you always look so hungry?” Maki said on the way back from school, “Because I _am_ always hungry,” Honoka replied as she munched on her bread. Those were pretty much their only ‘friendly’ conversations.

 

    Honoka was playing Pai Sho with Yukiho in the backyard, and lost as usual. And as usual, she started throwing a fit. She whined so loud, Maki could hear it from her room. As usual, Maki was studying, and her concentration was broken. She felt more irritated and angry than usual. She heard something hit her window, it was a Pai Sho piece. _Oh no_ Honoka thought.

    Honoka became dead quiet. The window was slowly sliding open, she gulped, and braced herself for what was about to come. Yukiho had run away in time. The window was open all the way, but nothing happened. Honoka was very much confused but then started to grow calmer. Just as she was about to stand up and leave, “Do you know why you always lose at Pai Sho, Honoka?” Honoka was trying to think of an answer but she didn’t get enough time before Maki intruded “It’s because you’re _stupid_.” Maki smirked and closed her window. Honoka grew angry, “Well at least I don’t sit behind my desk all day because I have no friends!” Honoka stuck her tongue out and kept on throwing Pai Sho pieces at Maki’s window, Maki kept on chanting “Stupid Honoka, stupid honoka.” Everyone in both houses covered their ears. That was just another average day for the Nishikino and Kousaka families.

 

    The Kousaka family ran a bakery. They were well known for the sweets they sold from all parts of the world. Fruit pies from the Air Nomads, kale cookies from the Water Tribes, egg tarts from the Earth Kingdom. But they were renowned for their Fire Nation mochi.

    Honoka grew up in the shop, she helped almost everyday after school and before training. She socialized with the people and was a diligent worker. Many people in the town knew of Honoka and stopped by the bakery just to say hi. She was well liked despite her boisterous personality.

    Honoka and Maki’s fathers worked together, often going to trips in the other nations. They always brought back gifts for the girls, Maki’s father was exceptionally kind to Honoka.

    Maki’s mother was a fire sage. Maki was raised in a strict, spiritual, and traditional household. Maki scored topping grades and never really seemed to care about anything else. She was never seen with any friends. Her personality was blunt and rude. She was silent and shunned off anyone who tried to talk to her. _What even goes on in her mind?_ Honoka always thought.

 

    Three years quickly passed, and it was the day before Honoka’s 16th birthday.

    “Today, both of you will take everything you’ve ever learned about firebending and challenge each other to a simple duel.” _A what?_ “Ok fine with me, the sooner we get this over with, the better”. _How could Maki be so… So calm! And why does she look so bored? I’m losing my mind right now and she’s… Bored?_ “Excuse me Master… Could you possibly explain the rules a little more? I’m a bit confused.” Master Nishikino just shot an annoyed look with her eyes, “Honoka, I hate to break it to you but, you’re always confused.”

    Even faster than a blink of an eye, Maki did a perfect roundhouse kick with a huge puff of fire blazing outwards, followed with two punches. Honoka just barely managed to block them with her forearm and returned a blast from her fist. _I have improved over these years, I know I have._ Both girls started shooting fireballs at each other. She quickly conjured a wall of fire around her but Maki broke through easily with another kick. Maki took a deep breath in, and breathed out fire. This was a common move of Maki’s however, Honoka kicked it away and generated two fire whips, one in each hand. Maki gets tired after breathing fire and must catch her breath. This was the perfect moment for Honoka to strike. She almost had Maki done for, but today something was different. Maki seemed way too emotionless. Honoka did a quick fire stream from her palms and looked Maki in the eye.

    Maki wasn’t doing anything, she just stood there, quiet. Her face looked empty. Honoka couldn’t attack her either. _What is she doing? I can’t attack a defenseless person._ Honoka also stopped. The two stood parallel to each other, as if having a staring contest, none of them blinked. Honoka was wondering when this is going to end or _how_ it’s going to end.

    Maki pointed her finger at Honoka.

_Blue._

It was blue, and it most certainly wasn’t fire.

Whatever it was, it was approaching Honoka, and she had to think fast. Before Honoka could even think, the blue substance had reached her arm.

And went out the other.

It was _lightning._

“ _Stop this instant!”_ was all Honoka heard before she passed out.

 

**_Powerful._ **

 

    Honoka awoke. _What just happened?_ It was the middle of the night, maybe 10 or 11 pm, and she heard her mother speaking with Master Nishikino. “I, no _we_ , are both very sorry.” Maki’s mother was sobbing.

 

    The next day it was Honoka’s 16th birthday celebration. The whole town was there, including the Kousaka’s neighbors, the Nishikinos. Honoka was the most excited for the gifts, she loved surprises. _Except no surprise could beat yesterday,_ she thought. Maki apologized. Maki. _Apologizing_. Oh and the lightning of course. But she would never suspect what was coming for her tonight, and it was from the person she least expected it from.

    Maki and Honoka avoided each other even more than usual today. If they bumped into each other, they wouldn’t look each other in the eye. Maki’s mother on the other hand, was extra nice to Honoka today. _Was it because of what happened yesterday? Wait, what exactly even_ **_happened_ ** _yesterday? Blue._ **_Powerful. Scary._ **

 

    It was a tradition to present the gift to the recipient in front of everybody. Honoka had gotten many new things from many families, and this time it was the Nishikino’s turn. Honoka wasn’t expecting much, just a piece of jewelry, or a nice dress like every year. Master Nishikino and Maki came up. She finally looked Maki in the eye and Maki’s eyes were _different._ Her eyes looked like they held _sorrow_ , they looked like the complete opposite of yesterday, _cold_ and _emotionless_ . It suddenly hit Honoka that even though she’s known Maki her whole life, she knows so little about Maki herself. Maki awkwardly handed Honoka the small bag, which had a beautiful hair clip in it. She awkwardly thanked Maki and her mother back. But Master Nishikino faced the audience and said in her stern voice “We are not quite done yet, my dear Honoka, we have another announcement to make.” _An announcement?_ Honoka was confused but let Master Nishikino go on. “As you all know, I am one of the Fire Sages. And as a Fire Sage, it is my job to announce that Kousaka Honoka is the next Avatar.”

 

**_Powerful. Scary. Exciting._ **

 

                                                

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! this chapter may come off as a little boring, and I'm very sorry for that :^( it mainly focuses on honoka and maki's relationship while starting off the plot at the same time. but don't worry! I assure you this will get much more interesting pls stay with me here its my first fic ;o; I will also work on making chapters more lengthy! see you soon!  
> {UPDATE}- I published this months ago (i just checked it was july last year) but I never got around to continuing it 'cause I was lazy lol. but I'm republishing it now for a new start because I'm positive I'll continue it!!  
> UPDATE 2: sadly I'm not going to be continuing thus fic, but I just posted a preview of chapter two that I'll never finish and my initial ideas for this au, so check those out#


	2. chapter two preview that I will never finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I was really excited to write this au and I looked back on some of my original ideas and I'm really upset I never got myself to continue it... sorry I'm that lazy :( but here I'm posting a small tid bit of what I had for chapter two (and it's not edited so sorry about the formatting) and I think I'll also be posting my initial ideas for this au. I'm so sorry I don't think I'll ever continue this, but I'll post what I have!

Meanwhile in the South Pole, a certain waterbender felt a shiver.  
“Rin, I don’t feel very good right now… class is cancelled for today.” scowled Umi, slightly annoyed.  
But the young red head didn’t know when to stop.  
“Please Umi? You look perfectly fine, you’re just overreacting. You’ve been cancelling class for the last...” Rin paused and counted on her fingers “Week! It’s been a whole week Umi!”  
Umi in fact, did not look perfectly fine. She had bags under her eyes and her face was paler than usual.  
“I know! How about you use your healing powers to make you feel better?” Rin questioned.  
“Healing powers don’t cure common colds, they only treat external wounds.” Umi replied.  
“Fine, I’ll be going out with Nico then.”  
“You really need to stop hanging out with her, she’s a bad influence.”  
And with that, Rin skipped out of the tent.

“Umi! Umi!” Two voices called.  
Umi jolted from bed. Who dare disturb her slumber?  
“Rin, Nico, this better be good or else…” Rin could swear Umi’s eyes were glowing red.  
“Trust me, Umi.” Nico started “We wouldn’t wake you up if it wasn’t important.”  
“But it is!” Rin added.  
“Fine, what is it?”  
“The new Avatar! They’ve publicly announced who it is!”  
Umi was speechless, she needed to hold on to something.  
“A girl from the Fire Nation, she’s around your age! Her name is Kousaka Honoka.” Nico explained.  
Keeping her ground, Umi calmly said “How long ago was it announced?”  
“Only yesterday! Word passes round so fast now.” Rin exclaimed.  
“You look quite dull about this” (But in reality, Umi was just very very sick looking at the moment.) “Umi, I thought you’ve always wanted to teach the Avatar waterbending?” Rin said disappointedly.  
“No Rin. She’s squealing inside. She just feels like she has to act mature around everyone. We’ll give you some alone time, to scream your heart out, Umi.” Nico said.  
And as soon as the two left, the whole village must’ve heard what happened next.  
Nico and Rin giggled as they heard Umi scream her lungs out, and Nico guessed that the whole South Pole was probably shaking because of the miracle called Umi’s lung capacity.  
You know, I feel bad for the Avatar already.” Nico snickered.  
“Nico! How could you say such a thing!” Rin replied.  
“I’m kidding, kidding! But still you should know, being one of her pupils.”  
“Actually you’re not completely wrong.”  
“Umi’s right, I am a bad influence on you.”  
Now Umi was in fact, completely cured of all ill conditions.

\----chapter preview end----


	3. initial ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are some of my initial ideas I had for this fic! this is what could've been so... read at your own risk lol

umi- a very powerful waterbender and healer, from the northern water tribe

maki- your typical always angry firebender. able to bend lightning.

hanayo- an earthbender who struggles to earthbend bc she is not confident in her bending AT ALL   
eli- a calm, quiet, and cool airbender. from the eastern air temple.   
nico- a nonbender who wishes she could bend and always pretends she can but she can't. she's from the northern water tribe with umi.   
kotori- a kind nonbender who really tries to support hanayo (KOTOPANA) and lives in the earth kingdom with her.   
nozomi- a nonbender from the eastern air temple. 

rin- a beginning water bender who's learning from umi.

honoka- the avatar from the fire nation.

 

-rin thinks of umi like an elder sister and her and nico are the ultimate bros. 

-nico and umi don't get along so well but they're still good friends nontheless

-kotori and hanayo are really close and kotori helps hanayo in any way she can to help her be more confident in her earthbending.

-i was thinking that hanayo could have a one sided crush in kotori but im not sure if i want to include romance yet

-nozomi and eli are just like the anime

-eli teaches honoka airbending, eli doesnt want to teach honoka at first (just like she didnt want honoka to have the idol group LOL)

-hanayo tries to teach honoka earthbending but it turns out to be the other way around as honoka gets the hang of earthbending really easily, she tries to help hanayo improve lol. 

-honoka is really REALLY bad at waterbending. umi is her teacher but honoka just can't seem to waterbend and umi loses her patience extremely easily with honoka.

-honoka and maki have known each other since childhood and have always had a rivalry. they never got along and maki was from a richer family and showed much more talent in firebending than honoka. she always made fun of honoka.

-maki can bend lightning

-aqours cameos????

-nico, nozomi, and kotori (the nonbenders) start training together. 

-nico trains with shurikens. 

-nozomi with magic (i might change that idk since there really isnt any mention of ‘magic’ in the avatar universe). fortune teller of the group

-and kotori with archery. (or swords?)

-first /big/ conflict will be with a-rise?

\- need to elaborate more on a-rise

-how will everyone meet??

-how will maki become unsalty with honoka???

-give maki some type of backstory to make her seem not as mean

\- MAKI RUNS AWAY FROM HOME

-maki bumps into rin while traveling and accidentally firebends at her;

-rin tries to fight back but her waterbending is still very weak, maki insults her making a lasting impression on rin

-rin and hanayo hit it off right away talking about how they struggle with bending and slowly become very close

-Homura the alpaca

-HONOKA TEACHES MAKI ABOUT F R I E N D S H IP

\- MAKI ALONE

-honoka has an alpaca that was given to her when she was little; its parents were brought from the earth kingdom mountains


End file.
